Doux Danseur
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Porque no sabía como, entre falsas sonrisas y risas fingidas, terminó besando aquellos dulces labios de bailarina. Desafío de Enero #esdefanfics


**Acto Único**

* * *

Besaba sus labios con una desesperación latente, dañando su carne ante el roce agresivo de sus propios dientes a la piel ajena sin nada de delicadeza, lo supo tan rápido cuando sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre caer levemente por sus comisuras ajenas con su propia lengua. Mas esa chica, suave y diminuta que sabía a té de manzanilla, antes de alejarlo o rechazar su demanda de caricias agresivas, lo acercó con sus propias piernas en un intento de sentir su cuerpo mucho más íntimamente, ambas caderas se rozaron deliciosamente escuchándose un dulce suspiro de ambos labios, más que mal, no tenían quince años para contentarse con simples besos húmedos. La necesidad intrínseca de conectar con el calor del otro cuerpo en un deseo oculto los llevaba a moverse con un descaro palpable, y lo disfrutaban enteramente. Si hubiese sido hace diez años atrás, ella se hubiese avergonzado tan rápido cuando sintió el incremento de su anatomía masculina a través de la tela de su pantalón golpear su pierna, su hubiese sido él hace diez años atrás, él no sabría que hacer luego de besarla con tal pasión provocativa. Bakugou no podría estar más satisfecho en ese encuentro casual con esa bella bailarina, de mirada tan oscura como la noche que sentía que podría absorber su propia alma mientras más tiempo los observaba, cabellos que caían como cascada entre la baranda en la que se apoyaban y un cuerpo lo suficientemente tonificado para competir con el suyo propio. Durante mucho tiempo desde que la veía pasar en la empresa le generaba un deseo prohibido de apresarla contra una habitación solitaria y devorarla como un animal. Sus movimientos, el sonido de su voz y el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar, le creaba una sensación **_eléctrica_** alrededor del cuerpo, y con un simple toque de sus manos en su trasero trabajado lo llevaba al _**orgasmo** _más delicioso que hubiese sentido en mucho tiempo. Presionó su cuerpo contra sí mismo para saborear aquel momento, un quejido cantarín se escuchó en el interior de su garganta, ella estaba disfrutando su pérdida de razón mientras manejaba su lengua con habilidad en el interior de su propia boca, la chica tenía secretos. Y es que muchos de sus amigos le habían dicho que Tsuyu Asui también había estado interesada en él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no tenía intenciones de acercarse a su mal carácter. Entonces...

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

 _No estaba disfrutando la velada de ninguna manera._

Pensó para sus adentros tomando el último sorbo de su vaso de **_whisky_** que había solicitado hace dos horas atrás como mero acompañamiento de su amigo Kaminari, que ya se había perdido entre la multitud cuando vio a una linda chica pasar a su lado. Ni siquiera le gustaba mucho el alcohol a su corta edad de 24 años, y es que Bakugou realmente trataba de cuidar su cuerpo de cualquier vicio posible, especialmente lo que pasaba por sus cuerdas vocales, más que mal era la única herramienta de trabajo que poseía y su apariencia también podría verse afectada. Se alejaba de las personas que solicitaban una conversación casual ante su persona, luego de reconocerlo como el guitarrista y vocalista de la banda que había ganado gran popularidad en los últimos dos años, dejándolos en el top de popularidad en las listas de Japón y en países extranjeros. Él sin embargo, no estaba de humor para ello, por lo que con toda la amabilidad que podría llegar a tener en ese punto de la noche, los mandaba a la mierda con un movimiento de su mano, no le importaba si era el mismo manager de una empresa importante con la que tenía que tratar correctamente o una chica encantadora que deseaba tentar suerte con él durante la fiesta, no le interesaba nada en ese momento. Por lo que cuando encontró un escape en el segundo piso del edificio, se dirigió hacia las escaleras con una agilidad desesperada. Necesitaba respirar o explotaría en frente de todos aquellos que deseaban lamerle los zapatos.

El sabor característico del alcohol si bien no le mareaba con un solo trago, si lo dejaba relativamente débil ante las interacciones sociales soltándole la lengua drásticamente, esa había sido la razón por la cual Kaminari le había insistido acompañarlo con un vaso, quería que pasara un buen rato en una fiesta agradable y que había una interesante sorpresa en esa velada, lo que Bakugou no esperaba es que lo dejara por un par de piernas largas en menos de veinte minutos al llegar hacia aquella fiesta y con una gran curiosidad al saber a qué se refería. Los demás no tenía idea donde se habían metido, sus amigos eran unos traidores cuando se trataban de caras bonitas. Pero no podía recriminarlos en absoluto, él también lo hacía cuando encontraba a alguien interesante, pasar demasiado tiempo ensayando entre tantos hombres reunidos solo aumentaba la necesidad y el libido de encontrarse alguna chica para pasar el tiempo, aunque fuese unos minutos y si tenían suerte de paso, hacer algo rápido y quedar contentos durante unos días hasta el siguiente receso de práctica.

Sin embargo, Bakugou seguía siendo el menos interesado en buscar una chica para esa noche solitaria, solo quería irse a su casa y dormir un rato luego del último concierto que habían preparado, pero estaba obligado a mantenerse en aquel lugar. Además quien tenía sus sentidos puestos desde hace mucho tiempo seguramente no había asistido a esa reunión, ella era una bailarina, no una cantante.

Solo deseaba irse, pero su representante le insistió asistir para así mejorar sus relaciones con el medio en el que trabajaba. Aceptó a regañadientes cuando quedó en un acuerdo de permanecer por cuatro horas y luego retirarse hacia donde quisiese el resto de la noche. Le quedaban tres horas más y ya se sentía agobiado entre tantas personas reunidas e hipocresía disfrazada de buenas intenciones. Bakugou no era un **_niño_** , sabía que todo un crecimiento en el mundo de la música se basaba en conexiones, pero no soportaba a esas falsas personas. Desesperadas por explotar el talento ajeno hasta que no quedase nada de lo que llevarse.

Maldijo abiertamente cuando encontró un balcón solitario para descansar.

Mas esos ojos nocturnos fueron quienes le dieron la bienvenida, junto a una dulce sonrisa impregnada en un coctel de frutas. Se sentó a su lado cuando le pidió que le acompañase por un momento.

Luego de una breve charla, se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos disfrutaban de ruidosas celebraciones e intentaban escapar cuando tuviesen la oportunidad.

Luego de un par de horas, entre coqueteos ligeros y miradas intensas, el ambiente se embriagó lo suficiente para que ella le atacase sin pensárselo dos veces, él la alejó. Solo para apresarla en medio de la baranda con un beso demandante.

Quería tener el poder en ese momento, deseada dirigir sus manos hacia donde sus sentidos lo requerían. Necesitaba poseer esa cadera hacia su propio ritmo.

Por ese momento, tanto Katsuki como Tsuyu tuvieron más que una amarga noche de trabajo.

 **T H E E N D **


End file.
